¡Ella es sólo mía!
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Drabble. Escuchar confesiones a escondidas y sentir la ira invadiéndote, sin saber a que se refieren. Pobre Gajeel... tal vez sufrirá un poco.


**Esto es... sí, lo que nace del aburrimiento de ver a tu maestro solo mover la boca sin escuchar (y mucho menos entender) media palabra de lo que dice. Ojalá les guste, a mí me pareció muy gracioso escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Papá Mashima (arigato T^T). Por otra parte, Stanislas Uhalde es propiedad intelectual de Delphine Bertholon, incluida en su obra "Nunca Olvides que te quiero" Todo lo escrito aquí es con fines de recreativos y por ningún motivo se utiliza para lucrar con él.**

**(Que ñoña con mi disclaimer ¬¬ la escuela comienza a afectarme XD)**

**Y sin olvidar, la historia está desde el Punto de Vista de Gajeel *.***

* * *

**¡Ella es sólo mía!**

Subí a ese árbol buscando un refugio del sofocante calor que azotaba la ciudad. Arriba, un fresco aire se sentía, haciendo que me olvidara de las altas temperaturas, de las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer una misión, de la fuerza que necesitaba para mantenerme despierto…

Un olor como amanecer (sí, el amanecer huele y muy bien) llegó a mi nariz entre sueños. Ese olor tan familiar que me hace sonreír. El aroma de la pequeña McGarden me inundó ¿soñaba con ella?

NO.

Escuché un suspiro, seguido del sonido característico de las páginas de un libro pasadas por el viento. Abrí el ojo izquierdo y miré de reojo hacía abajo. Estaba Panther Lily tirado en el pasto junto a la chica de cabellos azules que devoraba a toda prisa un libro. Gato tonto, acompañando cuando podía a la enana, abandonándome si lo necesitaba. No sé qué tiene ella, todos le sonríen, le hablan y confían en su persona. Bueno, es que todos en ese gremio son raros, pelean siempre y por cualquier tontería, pero me hacen sentir bien, divertirme y sobre todo, Fairy Tail me permitía estar cerca de… ¡Lily! Sí… de no haber pasado por aquella ridícula aventura en Edoras no tendría a mi gato. Mi traicionero gato.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo para conciliar el sueño, mas ese olor no me dejaba concentrarme. _¡Por Favor! ¡Ya olvídate de eso, duérmete! Aprovecha tu descanso_.

Pero no pude. Escuché otro suspiro, esta vez acompañado del sonido de un libro cerrado. Me dediqué a solo oír tratando de concentrarme en lo importante: dormir.

—Suspiras bastante esta tarde, Levy-chan.

—Sí Lily. Es la emoción.

— ¿Emoción? ¿Tu libro es tan bueno?

—Sí, lo es, lo es. Pero lo más importante es que… ¿puedo contarte algo tonto Lily? ¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?

—Dale Levy-chan, que prometo no contarlo ni burlarme de ti.

—Estoy enamorada.

El sueño se me fue. La enana… ¿Enamorada? ¡Que moriré de risa cuando su dúo de zoquetes acompañantes lo sepan! Estaría genial escuchar esa burla de confesión.

— ¿En verdad? ¡Vaya que eso es una sorpresa!, Y ¿Qué tal con el muchacho?

— ¿Cómo es? Pues… es un chico inteligente y lindo, muy romántico, aunque algo extraño.

No sé qué le decía el gato a la enana, me perdí de su charla porque sentí que mis puños de apretaban con fuerza, con enojo ¿por qué? ¿Me enoja el hecho de que la enana esté enamorada?

—Stanislas Uhalde, ese es su nombre.

Reí para mis adentros. Stanislas, nombre ridículo del tipo. Mi ira no se calmaba. Sí, estoy molesto, muy enojado.

— ¿Qué si me quiere? —Escuché su bella risa—Lily, por favor, eso no lo sé, él es…

¡Un patán! ¿Se atreve acaso a jugar con los sentimientos de Levy? No se lo permitiría. Me incorporé en la copa del árbol, dispuesto a saber todo del susodicho y partirle la cara. No dejaría que le hiciera daño, ella es una chica buena, simpática, ella, ella es… ¡Ella es sólo mía!

—… el personaje de un libro.

Un momento ¿Qué ella es mía? ¿Qué su amor es un libro? ¡_Gehe!_ Enana tonta, yo con estos modos y ella enamorada de un tipo de papel. No sé si estoy feliz o confundido.

Los vi caminar de vuelta al gremio, mientras aún reían por el momento de sinceridad de la enana. Ver su cabello ser movido por el viento, sentir su aroma alejarse, hizo que decidiera algo. Tengo que cuidarla más de cerca…

* * *

**Espero de no reciba botellazos ^^U Gracias a quienes leen.**

**Besitos :) ¡Abur!**


End file.
